What is love?
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Jack wants to know a little more about this 'love' thing. Slight OOC.


Jack hadn't fallen for anyone in his whole three hundred plus years of of being alone made him feel confused and lost when it came to love and... well, sexual things.

But he really did believe he was just like everyone else when it came to falling in love. That it was absolutely possible.

He landed with a soft 'thud' on the ground of Pitch's lair. In all honesty he had never thought he would ever talk to Pitch. It wasn't until one day that North had told Jack about Pitch's past, and Jack, being the curious spirit, wanted to find out for himself, from the man himself. He made his way alone to Pitch's hideout, the other Guardians didn't need to know, right?

...

The first time he had gone to the hideout he had found Pitch staring at his globe, neither acknowledging the other for what felt like the longest time until Pitch had spoken.

"Jack Frost? What are you doing here?" he had asked, looking around at the newest Guardian.

"North told me about you. Who you were."

Pitch sighed. "Yes. Who I was."

"I just... I didn't know." Jack toed the ground nervously. "Um... I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just go-"

"Go? But Jack, you just got here" he smirked. "And... you are all alone."

Jack frowned, holding up his staff. "I am not afraid of you."

"I can tell. But you are afraid you won't be seen ever again."

Jack sighed and lowered his staff. "I came here because I know how that feels. How you feel now... I felt that my whole existence until last year."

Pitch nodded. "Aren't you kind?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't think you take me too seriously. This isn't because I pity you or anything, its more like I want to get to know you."

Pitch seemed surprised at the idea, but said nothing, just nodding slowly.

Jack was surprised, and it was visible because Pitch smirked at him. Jack just smiled. "Good."

...

From that day, he visited Pitch at least twice a week.

The first few months Pitch would hardly speak to him, casually dismissing questions and ignoring Jack's friendly conversation. He just seemed strangely happy that someone was in his presence.

After six months, Pitch finally answered one of Jack's questions.

"What is love?" Jack had asked, lounging on Pitch's throne.

"Hop off my chair and I'll answer your stupid question" he said, waving his hand at Jack.

Jack hopped up quicker than Pitch had ever seen him move, causing him to chuckle.

"Curious, Frost?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I asked the question first" Jack pouted.

"Yes, yes... you did." Pitch sighed. "You know... it's been so long... but there are different ways in which to love, Jack."

"Can you tell me?"

Pitch sighed. "Why don't you ask one of your friends?"

"I am" he smiled, seeming pleased with himself.

Pitch didn't know how to respond, so he decided just to skip to Jack's lingering question. "Like I said, there are many ways to love. Perhaps... It would be best for you to fall in love."

"I think I might be."

"Oh really? Care to share who?"

"Not really. They... wouldn't be interested in me."

"What makes you say that? I am sure whoever it is is quite lucky. Is it Toothiana?"

"No."

"I think she likes you. Perhaps you could ask her what love is."

"No... that is too awkward." He jumped up and crouched on top of his staff. "She kinda acts like a mother to me."

"I think the main love there is, is one for family, whether it be your biological family, or one who accepts you for who you are. That is what probably matters most."

"You had a family?"

Pitch nodded quickly. "I did. I do, in some way."

Jack looked at him curiously, head tilted to the side. "What does that mean?"

"Although we don't speak, I do have a daughter."

"You do?" Jack asked, curiosity piquing.

"I do" Pitch nodded.

"Whoa! No way!"

"And I was married."

"What! You?!"

"Remember when you first came here? And you said North had told you about me, yes?"

Jack nodded.

"A long time ago... not only was I a General, I was a family man" he chuckled coldly. "Ah... but that was such a long time ago." He sat on his throne, leaning his head on his hand. "But, you too had a family once, and in a way, you do now."

Jack nodded. "Yeah... they are like a family..." he almost whispered.

Pitch raised a brow. "You care for them... one of them you like? Maybe? If not Tooth..." he seemed curious. "My, my... Jack... are you telling me you like men? Please don't let it be North" he chuckled.

Jack frowned. "Its none of them. Definitely not North. Why do you want to know so badly who it is?"

He shrugged. "I though you would be willing to tell me who."

"Not yet. I want to know if what I am feeling is love, or if I am getting it confused."

"Hmm... love is a very confusing thing. I wonder..." he shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Well, I think you should speak to the others first" he said, shooing Jack away.

Jack sighed. "Whatever." He jumped down from his staff and held it, floating away. "I'll visit in a couple of days."

"If you want" Pitch said, as usual.

Jack decided to see Tooth first. She was always approachable, more so than Bunny or Sandy, and North was like a father, letting Jack spend more and more time with him at The Pole.

...

He landed at the Tooth Palace, setting himself carefully behind Tooth who was quickly stating coordinates to her mini fairies. She looked around. "Oh, Jack hi" she smiled, while the mini fairies with her swooned.

"Tooth... I have a question... for when you aren't busy."

"I am totally not busy" she said, shooing away the fairies.

"Okay. Well... I... um... I want to know what love is."

"A terrible song from the eighties. Kidding! It was just weirdly catchy though... Anyway, who is the lucky one?"

"N-no one. Why would you ask that?"

She chuckled. "If you don't think you like someone, why ask-"

"Well, I think I like someone. But I want to know if what I am feeling is actually what I think it is."

She nodded. "Understandable. Love is when you get butterflies in your belly and... you feel warm and fuzzy and... your eyes may or may not turn heart shaped" she cooed, clasping her hands under her chin.

"I... I don't feel warm."

"Of course you don't, Jack."

"Does that mean I don't really like them?"

"Love must work differently for those who are icy" she chucked. "Do you blush? Oh my god! I don't think I have ever seen you blush!

"I... I don't think I blush..."

She seemed puzzled, but didn't seem to mind. "Well, love is different for everyone" she decided on. "Anyway, who is it? I want to know so bad!" she whined.

"Sorry, can't share that privileged info just yet" he teased.

"I stopped work for this!"

"I said I would ask when you weren't busy!"

She sighed and nodded. "I know. Whose advice will you get next?"

"Who says I am going to get advice from anyone else?"

"Me" she grinned cheerily. "I know you will."

He sighed. "Whatever."

"Aww, don't be like that. Well, if you are in love, I am so happy for you!" she squealed. "I bet they are just wonderful."

"Ah... ha... yeah..."

"That was not convincing. Is it someone human?" she asked softly.

"What?! No!"

"Oh good! Its not North, is it?"

"Why is everyone saying that?" Jack groaned before realizing what he had said.

She practically screamed in his face. "Who did you ask before me? Who said that? Its hilarious!"

"No one. Its nothing. I'm going now." He waved, flying away.

"You get back here and tell me!"

"Sorry Tooth. Later." He disappeared from sight.

She sighed. "I just wish you would tell me."

...

Jack walked back inside of his room at The Pole.

"Why you look so deflated?" North asked, hands on his hips.

"Huh? Oh... Its nothing."

He raised a brow. "Ah! I know what problem is."

"You do?" he asked.

"You want food. Yes, dinner is in ten minutes."

Jack smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

North looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I was wrong."

"What?"

"It is not food you need. I know that look."

"Uh... North?"

"You want advice! Why did you just not ask me?!"

"Its silly-"

"No question is silly. Well, some are, but not always." He shrugged off his spiel. "So, what is problem?"

"I think I am in love."

"Who is it?"

"Why does everyone want to know?"

"Because everyone has different ideas of love, and how they want to be shown that they are loved. If you know who you are going after, it makes it easier. Da?"

Jack nodded. "That makes sense."

"Of course it does! So, you show them that you love them but you make sure they understand. Da?"

Jack nodded, happy with the information from North. "Thanks."

"Welcome. So, you will still have dinner?"

"For sure."

...

It was by total fluke that Aster picked up on something.

Jack was lounging around in the Warren when Aster sniffed him. "You smell awful mate."

Jack looked at him. "Did you just sniff me?"

"You smell like somethin' I don't trust."

"Why would you sniff me?"

"I could smell you a mile away. But I thought I smelt... someone else... but it was just you."

"Who did you smell?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Thought I smelt Pitch."

Jack looked down at his jacket. It wasn't like he was all over Pitch when they were together. He would usually stand around or sit on Pitch's throne, he wondered if just being around the man was enough to smell like him.

Aster looked at him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not really."

Aster did not seem to be buying what he was selling. "Hm. Tooth told me you liked someone."

"She didn't!" Jack's eyes widened, scandalized.

"Yep. Said you were head over heels for this mystery person."

"Oh no" he rubbed his face in his hands.

Aster frowned. "Wow... That was a damn decent guess to have that effect on ya."

"What?! You just made up that scenario?"

"Sure did. Sounded like something she would say, and something you would tell her."

"Ugh. I can't believe it. Pulling pranks like the best of them Bunny."

"It wasn't to prank you. I wanted to know if something was up. You're not yourself. But now I know you like someone. Is it Tooth?"

He shook his head. "No, not Tooth."

He seemed even more curious. "Huh... who is it?"

"Can't say."

"Oh no..."

"What?" he asked, panic-stricken.

"Its not me is it?" Aster joked.

"Get out."

"Thank god."

"Dammit Bunny, still annoyed at you" he said, shaking his head.

"Well, I am not the only one. Sandy is suspicious too. Think he knows more than he is letting on. Came asking me questions the other day."

Jack sighed. "It is obvious?"

"Yep."

"I am gonna have to practice my poker face" he chuckled. "Catch you later Bunny."

Aster shook his head. There was definitely something up with Jack.

...

It was by total accident that Jack happened upon Sandy. Sandy was above his hometown of Burgess, sending sweet dreams to all the children.

Jack smiled and hovered nearby. "Sandy" he grinned.

Sandy smiled back at him with a knowing smile on his face.

Jack felt puzzled by Sandy's expression, but decided to think nothing of it.

A few characters popped up above Sandy's head. Jack was quick at reading them now.

Jack's eyes widened. "You know I visit Pitch?"

Sandy nodded, quickly flashing more imagines above his head.

"Oh no" Jack scrunched up his face and hid behind his hands. "How did you know I liked him?" He peered through his eyes and watched the images change. "You have seen us... in dreams?"

Sandy smiled and nodded.

"This is bad. Oh no... this is bad..." he trembled like a leaf.

Sandy shook his head, grabbing onto Jack's sleeve.

"You... you aren't mad at me?"

Sandy looked confused as to why he would be angry. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"But what would the other Guardians think."

Sandy grimaced.

"Exactly. I just want to be... in love" he admitted.

Sandy held his belly, laughing soundlessly.

"What? ... You don't think Pitch can love? Well..." he sighed. "I am going to find out."

Sandy nodded, shooing him away and wishing him luck.

...

Jack was nervous.

He landed with a soft 'thud' on the ground of Pitch's lair. In all honesty he had never thought he would ever want to ask Pitch to date him. Go steady. Be his boyfriend. He really didn't know anything about love and relationships. He wasn't even sure how to voice it to Pitch. He wondered how the other Guardians would react. Would they be disappointed in him? Most likely. Would they forgive him? Possibly. They would eventually warm to the idea, right? Maybe... No...

He sighed.

"Are you okay Jack?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"You don't sound it or look like it."

"I'm fine. Just a crazy week."

"Oh really? What defines crazy in your world?"

"What I am about to do." He stood up on his toes and chastely kissed Pitch's mouth.

Pitch's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, I suppose that is crazy" he whispered.

Jack swallowed thickly. "Yeah... Yeah it was..."

Pitch looked at him, almost like he was pitying him. "Which one of those Guardians put you up to this?" he asked coolly, a strange calm seemed to wash over him.

"N-none" Jack stuttered out. "I want to date you."

Pitch frowned, stepping to the side. "Jack..." he was lost for words for what to actually say. He eyed Jack again, looking for a hint of a prank. Nothing. Just seriousness.

"I mean it. I know... that we haven't really spoken heaps or..." he sighed. "I sound like an idiot. What I mean is... I do like you. These last few months have been great. I enjoy spending time with you. I enjoy talking to you. Hell, I even enjoy it when you ignore me. Just being around you is... its what I want."

Pitch nodded. "Very well" he replied, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

Jack lit up. "You mean it?"

Pitch nodded. "Yes."

Jack grinned, although shyly, and hugged Pitch.

Pitch relaxed and let his arms drape around the small Guardian.

Jack felt so relaxed. Like he had never felt so happy.

Pitch looked down at him. "How will this work? What with your Guardian duties an all."

"I am sure that they will come to understand."

Pitch just nodded. "Perhaps."

"Well, I am sure they all have bets, and Sandy didn't seem to mind-"

"He knows?"

"Uh, yeah. Wild guess." He didn't want Pitch knowing about the dreams.

Pitch just smiled knowingly. "Of course. Well, I know you came down here to get me out of my comfort zone, but I have tings to do. Please come back tomorrow."

Jack just nodded. "I'll be here." He smiled and left rather quickly.

"Probably still embarrassed" Pitch chuckled to himself.

Well, after all those months of Jack loitering, he couldn't say he was disappointed with the outcome.

"Frost, you are definitely something else."

...

A/N: Just something short and sweet (maybe?). Thanks for reading! x


End file.
